25 Days of Yuuletide
by xshieldmaidenx
Summary: Advent-style fic. Christmas time at the Black Order with the exorcists. In which Kanda is blackmailed into decorating for Christmas, and Lavi learns about love... KandaxLavi. Rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

25 Days of Yuuletide

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN -MAN

Pairing: KandaxLavi

Warnings: Shonen-ai, light yaoi/slash, boylove, etc. Also, swearing. Thus the M rating… I blame Kanda.

((A/N: Okay, so I know that this isn't on time cause I forgot to upload it, but I've been sending my lil sis an advent calendar fic of sorts everyday this month…. And this is it! There's not really much plot, so just expect a bunch of holiday-themed fluff! Happy Holidays and Merry Readings!))

December 1

"Kandaaaa! Come on, open up!"

The samurai's eyes snapped open as his concentration was shattered. "Idiot…" he muttered angrily.

"C'mon, Yu! It's Christmas!"

"Oh, Lavi, let me handle this." Lenalee's voice filtered through the locked door. "Kanda… I know you hate Christmas, but you have to help us decorate this year… We're short-handed."

"Too bad." He retorted, closing his eyes again.

"Komui's orders. Don't make me break down the door." Her voice was eerily pleasant.

"She'll do it, too. Her boots are glowing." Lavi added.

"Fine, fine." Kanda snapped, rising to open the door. As soon as it was open, Lavi launched himself at the other exorcist.

"Yay! I knew you loved me, Yu!"

"Get off me unless you want to die."

"Lavi, let go of him." Lenalee scolded. "We can't afford for him to kill you. Komui needs you to help decorate, too."

"Oh, I'm not worried. Mugen is the process of being fixed by Komui right now." The redhead snuggled even closer to the other, seemingly oblivious to the death glare being directed at him.

"Like that would stop him." Lenalee giggled as two seconds later, Lavi was roughly thrown against a wall.

"Oww! Yuuuuuu! That hurt."

"Don't call me that." He scoffed. "Now can we please get this over with?"


	2. Chapter 2

December 2

Kanda sighed as he joined Lavi and Lenalee in the cafeteria. The day before had been spent gathering supplies and divvying out assignments, not leaving much time for him to train or meditate. The three exorcists as well as Reever, Johnny and Komui had the task of getting the dining hall 'Yuletide ready'. Lavi and Lenalee had already started decorating earlier that morning, allowing Kanda the rare treat of getting to eat breakfast alone. He watched them with an uninterested scowl, smirking slightly as Komui fussed over Lenalee.

"Lavi! Hold the ladder steady!" Lenalee shrieked, clutching onto the garland she had just attached to the ceiling.

"Oops! Sorry!" he chuckled, returning his attention to the unsteady ladder.

"My precious Lenalee!" Komui wailed, immediately dropping whatever he had been pretending to do in order to rush over and clutch the ladder.

"Moron." Kanda muttered as he moved to stand behind Lavi. He placed his hands above the others, inadvertently trapping Lavi between his arms.

"Yu?" Lavi gulped, his heart hammering against his chest.

"I've got the damn ladder. Go make yourself useful elsewhere."

Lavi smirked briefly before ducking under Kanda's arms. He cheerfully joined Reever's group in stringing lights along the walls, his gaze flickering over to watch Kanda occaisionally.

_/Yep…/_ he smiled inwardly. _/This Yuletide will be most interesting…/_


	3. Chapter 3

December 3

"Morning, Yu!" Lavi grinned, setting his breakfast tray across from Kanda's seat at the table.

"Che. Don't call me that if you value your life."

"Aw, come on, Yu. Lighten up!"

A pair of chopsticks appeared in his face, the menacing glare of the samurai not far behind.

"Listen closely, idiot. I know fourteen different ways to kill someone with chopsticks and at the moment, it is highly tempting to try them all out this morning. So. Don't. Call. Me. That."

Suddenly aware of how close their faces were, Lavi leaned back with a cocky grin.

"Aww… Someone's upset about being on the naughty list this year, eh, Yu?"

With an exasperated sigh, Kanda resumed eating his now-cold soba, attempting to ignore the redhead._ /I will NOT let him get to me…/_


	4. Chapter 4

December 4th

"Yu! Did you hear?" Lavi pounced on his friend as he joined him at their usual table.

"You've been diagnosed with a terminal illness? It's a Christmas miracle." Kanda retorted drily, his mouth twitching slightly at the idea.

"Ouch. No! Beansprout, Krorykins, and Miranda are coming back today! Lenalee went to the train station to meet them, so it's just you and me for decorating today!" Lavi silently noted the fact that Kanda hadn't pushed him off yet.

Kanda arched a brow. "And this is good news why?"

"Because…" the redhead tilted his face down so his mouth was next to Kanda's ear. "It gives us some time alone… I know you've been wanting to make a move, and now's your chance."

He found himself on the floor a mere 'che' later.

Lavi smirked. _/Things are about to get __very__ interesting…/_


	5. Chapter 5

December 5th

Yu Kanda was pissed.

Not only had he spent the entirety of the previous day with a certain annoying redhead, he had also found out that he had an entire week of this to look forward to.

"Poor Miranda… passed out before they could get back to the Order, and now they're all snowed in at the station… Good thing Lenalee made it there and wasn't stuck in the blizzard…" Lavi sighed, hanging yet another wreath on the large wall in the cafeteria.

"Hn. More like 'poor us.' We're stuck with the endless rants of that sister-complex until they're back." Kanda scowled as he continued holding Lavi's ladder steady.

"Good point." He laughed. "Not to mention the fact that they've pretty much dumped the rest of the work on us. How are we supposed to do this all ourselves?"

"Idiot. It's still early. We'll get it done."

"Hope so. Otherwise, Komui'll kill us."


	6. Chapter 6

December 6th

"Hey Yu! Hand me up that wreath!"

Kanda glanced upward at Lavi's trembling form with a nervous frown before tossing the requested wreath up the 20 foot ladder.

"Oi. Why the hell are you shaking?"

"Eh? Oh, I don't know." Lavi caught the wreath with ease, placing it on a nearby hook with a triumphant grin. "One wall down, three… to… go…" His last words trailed off as his vision darkened. Less than a second later, his body was plummeting to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

December 7th

Kanda didn't even bother going to the cafeteria, opting to continue his meditation on the floor beside his unconscious comrade. He had, of course, caught the falling exorcist with ease, preventing him from potentially fatal injuries. Unfortunately, he hadn't awakened from his fever-induced unconsciousness.

/_He'll be alright. He has to be./_


	8. Chapter 8

December 8th

/_What the hell?/_ Lavi thought as he groggily opened his eyes. He glanced around at his surroundings, not entirely sure of where he was. The décor was generic, nothing special about anything, leaving him completely confused.

"Che. You're finally awake." A voice greeted him.

"Yu? What are you doing here?" the redhead blinked in surprise as Kanda walked towards him.

"What kind of question is that? I live here."

"Oh." He grinned sheepishly. "So I guess the better question is what am –I- doing here?"

"Hn. You passed out. I brought you here."

"Why?" he tried to sit up, but dizziness caused him to lay back down abruptly.

"Idiot. You have a fever." Kanda rolled his eyes before placing a cool towel on the other's forehead.

"That doesn't answer my question. Why am I here? Why not the infirmary?"

"Che. That's a stupid question."

"Well apparently I'm an idiot so indulge me."

"Fine." He huffed. "You're here because I can't fucking stand that place."

Despite the pain racking his body and the headache caused by the fever, Lavi smiled.

_/Ah, sweet progress…/_ He buried his face in the sheets to hide his smile, inhaling the scent that was purely Yu.


	9. Chapter 9

December 9

Lavi smiled as he followed Kanda into the cafeteria the next morning. A sort of silent agreement had formed between them as a result of the previous days: Lavi was noticeably less annoying whereas Kanda was slightly more tolerant of the constant companionship of the future Bookman. They had spent the entire day before together, Lavi in bed, resting and Kanda meditating quietly.

"Oi." Kanda's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Take it easy, alright? I don't want to have to drag your unconscious ass to the infirmary."

The redhead grinned upon seeing Kanda's discomfort. _/He's looking out for me… he's actually worried about me…/_

"Aw, don't worry Yu-chan. I'll be careful!"


	10. Chapter 10

December 10

"One more wall, then we're done!" Lavi cheered as he tied a bow on the final wreath for that particular wall. Kanda patiently waited, holding the ladder steady while Lavi added the final touches.

"Che. Finally. We'll finish that tomorrow."

"Sounds good! Coming down!' he called, slowly coming down the ladder. His feet got caught in a heap of garland under the ladder, causing him to stumble. Before he fell on the floor, a pair of strong arms caught and steadied him. Clutching the white shirt of the samurai, Lavi glanced up into the face of the other with awe. The moment between them stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before they released each other.

"Um. I'm going to get some dinner now… See you tomorrow!" Lavi excused himself, hiding his blush as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

December 11

Lavi grinned excitedly as he generously heaped loads of tinsel on one of the otherwise bare wreaths hanging on the cafeteria walls. Kanda would occasionally hand him more tinsel, or large red bows to tie on the sizeable wreaths, but remained otherwise uninvolved with the process. This didn't bother the future Bookman too much, though. It might have at first, until he started noticing Kanda's eyes watching him, at which point he was barely able to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Oi. Pay attention!" Kanda scolded him as a few strands of tinsel fell from Lavi's hands.

"Sorry Yu!" he called down, not bothering to conceal his laugh. He adjusted a bow on the wreath before deciding he'd done enough. He slowly descended the ladder, turning before he got to the bottom so he could sit on a rung at Yu's level. Lavi propped his elbows on his knees, watching Kanda with a slightly smug look.

"What?" the Asian man blinked, not backing away from the other exorcist's unwavering gaze. If anything, it seemed as though he leaned forward, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"Hm? Oh, nothing…" Lavi's smile broadened as he reached a hand forward, running it lightly through Kanda's hair. His fingers lingered briefly, and Kanda's breath hitched in his throat, waiting. For what, he wasn't sure.

"Lavi…" Kanda began, but stopped abruptly when Lavi pulled his hand away, fingers playing with a strand of silver tinsel.

"You had some in your hair… Didn't think you'd wanna leave the room with it tangled up in your ponytail." the redhead chuckled before jumping off the ladder.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda crossed his arms stubbornly, following the other exorcist out the soon-to-be crowded room.


	12. Chapter 12

December 12

Lavi frowned as he walked towards the dining hall. _/It's so weird walking here without Yu…/ _As this thought crossed his mind, he found himself on the ground.

"Oi. Pay attention to where you're walking, idiot."

Lavi blinked as Kanda pulled him to his feet. "Oh. Sorry… I didn't see you there." He paused, cocking his head. "Now that I think about it… why were you standing in the hallway anyway?"

"…Waiting for you." Kanda scowled, folding his arms over his chest and looking away with an angry pout. "Say a word and I'll kill you."

The future Bookman wisely kept his mouth shut, opting instead to wrap an arm around his companion and chatter aimlessly.

_/If I didn't know better… I'd say he missed me./_

((A/N: And for some reason, I think I'm introducing a little bit of plot next chapter. Expect lots of Kanda being an ass for no good reason and even more of Lavi being nice and putting up with him and such …))


	13. Chapter 13

December 13

"Lavi!" a voice called through his door.

"Kanda?" he asked, still partially asleep. A feminine giggle responded to his query.

"Of course not! It's me! Why would Kanda be knocking on your door?"

"Lenalee!" his eyes snapped open and he rushed to the door. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks! I thought we'd never get back…" she sighed. "But that's irrelevant. I'm curious as to why you thought Kanda was at your door. You haven't done anything to provoke him, have you?" the girl frowned. "I've told you to be careful…"

"No, no. It's nothing. Really." He smiled reassuringly. "So is Beansprout back too?"

"Yes." Lenalee laughed. "Although I wouldn't call him that if I were you. He'll get depressed."

"Alright, let's go to the dining hall." Lavi grinned. "I know he must have missed me!"

"I'm certain he did." She smiled back, following him down the hall.

"I'm gonna kill you Beansprout!" Kanda's angry voice could be heard from outside the doors.

"Yup! Allen's back!" Lavi laughed, but stopped once he saw Lenalee's concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"The last mission was really rough… Allen is still not healed completely." She replied softly.

"Well I don't think anything will happen. Kanda's short-tempered, not homicidal."

"You're right." She smiled.

"Madame Exorcist! Masters Kanda and Allen are fighting again!" A Finder burst through the doors, clearly panicked.

"We know. We'll handle it." Lavi sighed, moving past the Finder to enter the cafeteria. Kanda and Allen were literally at each other's throats, one hand on the other's neck with the other fisted in the other's clothing somewhere.

"Kanda!" "Allen!" Lavi and Lenalee shouted, each grabbing their respective friend. Upon realizing that Lavi was grabbing him, Kanda released his hold on the smaller exorcist. He immediately turned to snatch Lavi's hand and pull him out of the room.

"Hey! Yu! Slow down!"

"Not until we're far away from here." Was the immediate retort.

Lavi fell silent, allowing himself to be dragged along until they reached the outdoor training area. As they continued through the forest, Lavi became gradually more concerned.

"Yu? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad. You dragged me out here, and it is really freaking cold out here, so you're going to tell me what's going on."

"…You could have pulled away."

"Yeah, well I didn't. Deal with it." Lavi crossed his arms, moving to stand in front of the dar-haired male. "So tell me. What's going on?"

"…they failed the mission. Then, when they were snowed in at the station, akuma came and attacked them… Lenalee almost died. And that damned beansprout did nothing."

"… really? That's it?" Lavi blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Kanda… everyone fails missions—"

"I never have."

"Well everyone except you. Not all of us have a magical flower keeping us alive." The redhead stuck his tongue out childishly. "And Lenalee can take care of herself. Allen must have been weakened if they failed their mission, so he should have been more focused on keeping himself and the other two safe as opposed to worrying about the healthy Exorcist."

"Stop trying to rationalize it."

"I'm not. I'm getting you to calm down enough to realize that you're being stupid."

"Lavi…"

Lavi paused in his commentary long enough to realize what had just been said.

"Yu… you just used my name."

"It's not the first time, idiot."

The future Bookman smiled slightly. "Okay… Come on, let's go inside. I would hate for you to waste your curse on a stupid illness like pneumonia."

"Che."


	14. Chapter 14

December 14

Lavi grinned excitedly as he joined the other Exorcists in the cafeteria for lunch. It had been far too long since the group had been together as a whole, especially with all the missions Komui had been sending Allen on recently.

"Good afternoon." Miranda greeted him happily as he took the seat next to Kanda. The samurai didn't greet him, but he didn't complain like he normally did.

_/Well that's a good sign…/ _Lavi thought, smiling to himself. _/At least he's not mad at me for yesterday…/_

"Oi! Do you listen when people are talking to you?" Kanda's voice brought him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I-I was just saying that you and Kanda did a wonderful job. The cafeteria looks wonderful." Miranda smiled.

"Oh! Well, um… Thank you." Lavi replied. "Kanda did most of the work though."

"Bullshit. You couldn't pay me to go anywhere near all that damn tinsel." Kanda shook his head. "I just held the ladder and kept him from being totally idiotic."

_/Okay… did Kanda just, in some weird way, compliment me?/_

"Oi! Stop spacing out! People are going to think you're retarded." Kanda growled, nudging the redhead lightly.

"Oh, sorry. Can you repeat that, Krorykins?"


	15. Chapter 15

December 15

Lavi realized less than ten days before Christmas that he had not done any shopping for his friends.

"Crud!"

"What is it, Lavi?" Lenalee asked from her position across from him in the library.

"I need to go Christmas present shopping!"

"Lavi, you know we don't care too much about that here…"

"Yeah, but…" he blushed slightly. "I wanna get something special for Kanda."

"Oh?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "I've been meaning to ask you what happened while I was away… I assumed not much since all of the decorating was done, but was I wrong?"

"You could say that… Agh! I don't know!" Lavi huffed in annoyance before remembering to keep his voice down. "I mean, we're kind of friends, but kind of not, yet kind of something else, too… Maybe I'm just hyper-analyzing everything—"

"Well as the future Bookman, that is kind of your job." She giggled.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to be wrong… I like him, Lenalee. A lot. Like, I can barely function without him, and when I'm with him, I just want to be closer, touching him in some way, even if it's just a brushing of shoulders or knees, but I still want more and it's driving me crazy!"

"…I noticed." The girl admitted after a brief pause. "Ever since we were younger, all you wanted was to be close to him, no matter what that meant. That's why you started teasing him, you wanted to provoke him, get a reaction out of him, anything to get him to notice you, to acknowledge your existence. I always wondered how long it would take you to realize that you had feelings for him."

"Ever since we were little? Geeze… You were a perceptive little brat, weren't you?"

"A little bit. Call it a woman's intuition, if you will."

"Yeah, sure, whatever… But seriously. What am I gonna get for Kanda?"

"You know… I think I might have the perfect idea. Let's go shopping tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. You're the best, Lenalee!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Idiot apprentice! Keep it down!" was shouted as a ridiculously large book was thrown at his head.


	16. Chapter 16

December 16

Kanda scowled as he was joined by Allen, Miranda, and Krory in the dining hall for dinner.

"What do you want?"

"We just thought some companionship would do you good, BaKanda." Allen replied cheerfully.

"Because you know how much I love being around people." Was Kanda's sarcastic retort.

"Oh, come now. Don't be like that. You know we mean no harm." Krory attempted to placate the angry exorcist.

"Che. Whatever. You can eat here, but don't piss me off too much. I may not have Mugen, but I can still kick your ass, Beansprout."

As the other three Exorcists engaged in playful banter amongst themselves, Kanda found himself wondering where Lavi was. _/Not that I care./ _He mentally chided himself. _/I just know how much trouble he can get into if he is not constantly supervised, and I haven't seen him all day./_

He debated himself for a few moments before finally speaking up.

"Do any of you know where that idiot went off to?"

"Who? Lavi?" Allen asked.

"How many other idiots are there in the Order?"

"I can think of several, one of which is included in the present company." Allen remarked dryly.

"Yes, I get it, you think poorly of my intelligence." Kanda was getting more than slightly impatient. "Do you know where Lavi is today?"

"Aw, Yu! Did ya miss me?" a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, causing him to give a sigh of relief.

"Where the hell have you been, idiot?" the samurai covered his reaction with an angry outburst.

"Lenalee and I went shopping. It's no big deal." The redhead laughed. "Were you worried about me?"

"I was more worried about what sort of shit you would get into if tabs weren't being kept on you."

"Of course you were."


	17. Chapter 17

December 17

"Hey, Lavi. Do you have a minute?" Allen asked, approaching the redhead who was hunched over a particularly large book.

"I always have time for you, Allen." He grinned, slamming the book shut. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to you about Kanda."

"…what about Kanda? Did he try to kill you again?"

"No, no, nothing like that… He's actually been pretty tame since our last argument."

"Then what is it?"

"That's what's bothering me! He's been… docile. Not as much of an asshole. And it's kind of scaring me… Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing of consequence…" Lavi replied quickly. "I think he's just worn down from my constant presence for the past two weeks…"

"Well… if you're sure he's okay." Allen frowned. "Oh, yeah… He was looking for you today at both meals. Why weren't you there?"

Lavi sighed and gestured to the large tome in front of him. "The old man's had me working nonstop now that you guys are all back. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"It's almost midnight!" the white-haired boy exclaimed.

"I know… I'll grab something as soon as I'm done with this chapter."

"Alright… take care of yourself, okay?" Allen shook his head. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. No excuses."

"But Allen! I wanted to sleep in tomorrow!"

"No excuses!" a brief shadow darkened his face, reminding Lavi of that day on the train.

"Okay, okay! I'll be there!" he raised his hands defensively. 'See you tomorrow!"


	18. Chapter 18

December 18

Lavi sighed as he pushed open the doors to the dining hall. _/I really don't want to be awake right now…/_ He made his way to Jerry and asked for bacon and coffee in bulk, then waited patiently for his breakfast. He absent-mindedly scanned the almost-empty room before returning his attention to Jerry.

"Here you go, dear !" Jerry handed him a tray, blowing him a kiss as he walked away.

"Thanks Jerry." He waved over his shoulder as he searched the room for Allen. His mouth dropped open in disbelief as he realized that the white-haired exorcist was not present.

"He made me get up, and he's not even here? I'm gonna have to teach that Beansprout a lesson…"

"What's this I hear about teaching Beansprout a lesson?" a voice to his right drawled.

"Morning, Yu." Lavi sighed. "Allen threatened to kill me if I didn't wake up for breakfast this morning… but he didn't come! I wanted to sleep in today, too…"

"Odd…" Kanda mused. "He told me something similar yesterday…"

"Maybe he wanted to get everyone together for a 'family' breakfast?"

"Unlikely, seeing as how neither Miranda, Lenalee, nor Krory are present this morning."

"Oh well." Lavi shrugged. "What's done is done. Let's just go sit down and have breakfast while there aren't a lot of people here."

"Hn… it is rare for the cafeteria to be this empty, so we ought to enjoy it while we can." Kanda nodded his assent as the two moved to sit at a table towards the back of the room.

Lavi smiled softly to himself as he and Kanda engaged in small talk, commenting on how empty the dining hall was in the morning, or about how much better the food was around the holidays. In those few moments, it felt as though all was well in the world, as though there was no war, or akuma. In those few moments, there was only peace.

_/And that's what I want to remember, years down the line. These few moments of peace./ _was the thought echoed in both Exorcist's minds.


	19. Chapter 19

December 19, 2010

Sadly, that peace could not last, as the two discovered the next day.

"What do you mean, you're giving us a mission?" Lavi demanded angrily, rising from his seat on the couch in Komui's office.

"Lavi, calm down. It's just a mission." Kanda rolled his eyes as he tugged the other exorcist back down.

"In all honesty, you two are the only ones who are in good enough shape to go on a mission. Allen, Krory, and Miranda are all still wounded from their last mission, and none of the other exorcists are back from their missions yet."

"What about Lenalee?" Lavi asked. "Why isn't she going with us?"

"Because we need her in case… well in case you need her as backup, which I doubt you will." Komui shrugged. "Also, I did just send her to defend the other three for a few days, so it's her turn to take a break."

"I'm sorry… I didn't want it too seem like I was complaining." The redhead apologized. "I'm just…"

"He's stressed out." Kanda finished for him. "You know how stressful the holidays are on Bookmen, since they've been recording them since the beginning of time. There's a lot of expectation for the two of them to carry on the tradition of perfectly-recorded Christmases."

Both Komui and Lavi stared at Kanda incredulously after his outburst. Komui finally broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"Ahem, yes, right then… Your train leaves in two hours, so you two need to hurry up and get ready. Be safe, and we hope to see you home for Christmas."

"Yeah, you and me both." Lavi sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

((A/N: Okay so in yesterday's chapter, I might have totally wrote "December 19, 2010". I blame the 7 papers I had to do for college last week. Also, these next few 'days'/chapters are going to have no specific date on them due to the fact that I've decided it's difficult to keep track of time when one is on a mission to Alaska or wherever Komui decided to send them. That's up to your imagination, dear readers. Expect a New Year's Eve ficlet to be following this. I might tag it onto the end of this fic, or just post it individually. We'll see. Without further ado, chapter 20!))

December 19/20(?)

"Is this train ride ever going to end?" Lavi cried in exasperation.

"Our destination is across the continent, idiot." Kanda scoffed. "You can't expect the train to travel that distance in a short time."

"I know, but it's just so…. Long."

"Well then find something to occupy yourself. I'm certain we only have a few more hours left of our journey. Why don't you rest?"

"Why don't you?" Lavi retorted.

"I was resting before your voice broke my concentration."

"…oh." The redhead was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry for that."

"Whatever."

Lavi moved to sit in the seat across from Kanda, positioning himself to mirror the other exorcist's meditating pose. Before he closed his eye, he saw the slightest of smiles on Kanda's lips, causing him to break into a grin of his own. He remained silent on the matter, however, choosing to follow the other exorcist's advice and rest.


	21. Chapter 21

December ?

"Oi. Wake up. We're here." Kanda's voice roused him from his sleep.

"Ugh… what time is it?" Lavi groaned as his eye opened slowly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? We've been in this damn train the whole time."

"Sorry to interrupt, Master Exorcists, but I'm supposed to escort you to your destination from here." A Finder bowed politely at the compartment's entrance. The two exorcists exchanged wary glances before Kanda nodded curtly, signaling for Lavi to follow the Finder.

"Am I the only one confused about this mission?" Lavi asked Kanda as they made their way off the train.

"No you most certainly are not." Kanda retorted bitterly. "Komui didn't tell us anything, so I suppose we'll have to figure everything out ourselves."

"Because that always works out so well." The redhead joked. "Hey, Finder. Did anyone give you any intel about this mission?"

"I am afraid not, Master Exorcist. I, too, was merely told to go." The Finder replied apologetically. "However, I believe the Director will be in contact with us shortly to give us more information."

"_Right you are, Stephen." _Komui's voice filtered through Kanda's hovering golem. _"Welcome to your destination, Kanda, Lavi. Your mission here is fairly straight-forward. Somewhere in this town, there is a tree."_

"There's a shocker." Kanda scoffed. "Get to the point already, will you?"

"_So impatient, and so close to the holidays, too! Kanda, where is your Christmas cheer?"_

"Back at the Headquarters in my bowl of soba."

"_Ah, touché." _They heard him clear his throat. _"As I was saying, there is a tree. It has been decorated in traditional Christmas garb. At the top-"_

"Is a star, or an angel of some kind, right?" Lavi spoke up.

"_Yes, but not just any traditional tree topper. This one has been causing the ornaments on the tree to come to life. We believe it to be the work of Innocence. Investigate this and protect the town from the akuma which are most likely on their way."_

"Hold up. How the hell am I supposed to fight any damn akuma without Mugen?"

"_Don't worry about that, Kanda. Stephen, your Finder, has your sword." _

Proving Komui's point, the Finder stepped forward and offered the wrapped object to Kanda.

"Asshole could have given it to me before I left…" Kanda grumbled, but no one could mistake the happy gleam in his eyes as he took the sword.

"_Haha, yes. Merry Christmas, Kanda. We look forward to your safe return, but keep us updated with any new developments in your mission. Bye!"_

With a click, the line went dead, and the golem went back to flying around aimlessly. Stephen and Lavi both stood still, watching Kanda.

"What the hell are you two looking at? Let's fight some damn akuma and get this mission over with."


	22. Chapter 22

((A/N: I'm going to be traveling for the next two days, which is why I published this chapter early, as an early Christmas gift for my readers. I'll be finishing it up while I'm on the road, so expect the next chapters on their proper days. Here's chapter 22~ Happy readings!))

December ?

After what seemed like an eternity of trekking through the woods, the trio arrived at a small village, which the Finder confirmed to be their destination. The town was alight with a happy glow as villagers mulled about; perusing various shops in some last minute Christmas shopping. As the sunlight slowly began to disappear behind the trees, the three moved to join the throng of people.

"It's kinda cheerful, isn't it, Yu?" Lavi smiled at the other exorcist.

"Che."

"I am certain that Master Kanda would be able to enjoy it more if it were not so close to Christmas. It is very unpleasant to be so far from home when the holidays are coming so quickly upon us." Stephen spoke up, trying to reassure the future Bookman.

"Yeah, I know." Lavi sighed. "Anyway, we need to find an inn so we can get some food, right?"

"I think that's an acceptable plan." The Finder nodded. "We can begin the search for the tree in the morning. It is a small town, so it should not take us long."

"Finder." Kanda finally spoke.

"Yes, Master Kanda?"

"You handle our sleeping accomodations. We'll search the town for any signs of imminent danger, and then join you for dinner at the tavern over there." He gestured to a small-looking bar. "Any questions?"

"N-none, sir."

"Then get to it. C'mon, Lavi."

"Whatever you say, Yu." The redhead followed his companion, waving goodbye to Stephen. "Do you really think there will be any danger tonight?"

"Lavi… Our world is in the middle of a war. Even if places like this—" he gestured to the village. "-can't see it, the war still exists. We need to always be on our guard."

"You're right." He sighed. "I just wish it would all go away, ya know?"

Kanda gave him an odd look. "Actually, yes. I do."

The two were finished with their job quickly, allowing them to join Stephen at the tavern for a relaxing dinner.

"We've scoped out the place and there's no big threats to us tonight." Lavi grinned as they sat next to the Finder at the bar. He was already waiting with three bowls of hot soup as well as a loaf of bread and three mugs of warm cider.

"Most excellent, Master Exorcists!" he smiled back.

"Did you get us a room?"

"Well, you see… there was an issue with that…"

"What do you mean?" Kanda interrupted.

"There is only one inn in the village and it's already full."

"Did you explain the situation to him?" the samurai was getting irritated.

"I-I did, but the innkeeper said there was simply no room."

"Well then where are we supposed to sleep?" Lavi asked.

"His wife said that they had a shed we could use for the night, if we had nowhere else to go…"

"Which apparently, we don't." Kanda growled. "But I suppose it'll have to do. Let's finish up here, then we can go set up camp."

The three continued the meal in silence, both appreciative of the hot meal on such a cold night and contemplative on the outcome of the mission. They paid their bill and eventually exited the tavern. Small flurries of snow brushed their cheeks as they headed for the inn, mildly distracting but not hindering their journey. As the Finder had stated earlier that day, the town was small, so it was only a brief walk from the tavern to the inn.

"Hello there! Good to see you again, Stephen, wasn't it?" A jolly-looking fellow with a graying beard greeted them, a twinkle in his blue eyes. There were a few gray streaks in his brunette hair, showing his years, yet he seemed young.

"Yes, sir. These are my companions, Kanda and Lavi." He gestured to the two. "I believe your wife mentioned that you had a shed we could stay in for the night?"

"Yes, yes. Right this way." He nodded enthusiastically, stepping past the trio to lead them behind the building. "The missus has already put a bunch of blankets and pillows and what have you in there, and I think she's tidying up as we speak. That's my wife, always thinks of everything."

"She sounds lovely." Kanda remarked dryly. The innkeeper seemed not to notice the sarcastic undertones in his voice, for he continued on.

"Yes, that she is. She's wonderful, and I keep insisting that God Himself sent her to me from heaven."

"Oh, Ronald. I'm no angel." A cheerful-looking blonde lady laughed as she exited the shed. "Good to see you again, Stephen. Are these your friends?"

"Yes, ma'am. Lavi and Kanda."

"Very nice to meet you, boys. I hope you'll make yourself at home here. Like I was telling Stephen earlier, I'm so sorry we don't have any rooms left for you all, but you're welcome to come and go as you please in our inn."

"Thank you, ma'am." Lavi smiled at her.

"Come now, Stacey. Let's give them some space so they can get settled." Ron wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her toward the door. "If anything opens up, you three will be the first to know."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Stephen said.

"Don't mention it. You boys get some rest now." Stacey replied as she closed the door behind them.

"Well they're very nice…" Lavi trailed off. "It's almost creepy."

"No." Kanda shook his head. "Not almost. Very."

"I can agree with that."

"Masters, they were very kind to let us use their shed. We should be grateful."

"Che." Was Kanda's only reply as he began creating a bed for himself out of the cushions and blankets the couple had provided them with.

"Hey! This is just like that one story…." Lavi exclaimed, following Kanda's example and forming a sleeping space for himself close to the other exorcist's.

"What story, Master Lavi?"

"The first Christmas… When Jesus' earthly parents had no place to stay, so they stayed in a barn… and Mary gave birth to Jesus there!"

"Yes, except there are three of us, and none of us is an immaculately pregnant female." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"No, but we're exorcists, so we follow that belief… or something. I don't know. I just thought it was cool… It was always one of my favorite stories when I was a kid."

"I remember…" Kanda nodded. "You used to have us act it out when we were younger… You always made Lenalee play the angel, and I would play Joseph while you played the Virgin Mary…"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I almost forgot about that!" the redhead laughed. "I think I just wanted to pretend to give birth."

"It's a possibility."

"And Lenalee would always mess up her lines! She'd say something like 'Fear tidings, for I bring not all great people to behold you joy.' And just completely mix up the words until she'd end up crying…"

"She was still getting used to our language, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, kinda… didn't make it any less funny, though."

"No, no it didn't." Kanda smirked as he lay down on his makeshift bed. Lavi followed suit, rolling onto his side so he could face Kanda.

"We're doing shifts tonight, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are."

"Damn. I vote Stephen gets first shift."

"I concur. You'll get second, then I'll get third."

"Sounds good to me. Goodnight, Steve!"

"G-goodnight, Master Exorcists." He replied helplessly. "S-sleep well…"

"Shut up." Kanda retorted, eyes cracking open only to glare at him before snapping shut again.

"R-right."


	23. Chapter 23

((A/N: HUGE APOLOGY! I thought I'd uploaded chapter 22 already… I am so sorry… I'm out of town at the moment and our internet connection is borderline nonexistent, so there's a slight chance I won't be able to update again after this. I'll be doing everything I can to try and update though… In the meantime, here's chapter 23! It's the longest chapter in the fic ^_^ Enjoy!))

December ?

"Oi. Your shift's over." Kanda's hand on his shoulder shook Lavi from his almost sleeping state.

"K-kanda… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to doze off…"

"It's fine." The samurai replied almost kindly. "Get some more rest… The sun will be up in a few hours and we'll have to start searching the town."

"Alright… Will you be okay on your own?" Lavi asked quietly.

"That's a stupid question." He rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep. I'll wake you both in a few hours."

The redhead nodded tiredly before stumbling back to his makeshift bed. Kanda watched him collapse on the ground, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. _/Why the hell am I so… enthralled in watching him? I know there's something between us, but I don't know what to do…/ _he sighed. _/Dammit, Yu. You're an Exorcist, in the middle of a war. You don't have time to be worried about… attraction. __**NOT **__love. Don't even think it./ _Kanda shook his head. _/Just focus on the mission at hand. I __**will **__conquer this…I have to. For both our sakes./_

The rest of his shift was uneventful, save for one brownish bird that attempted to make a nest in his hair. Kanda was able to successfully swat it away from his own head, only to have it nest next to Lavi's sleeping form. Deciding it would do the other Exorcist no harm, he returned his attention to observing the almost eerily quiet town. By the time the sun rose, Lavi was slowly but surely waking up while Stephen remained asleep.

"Hey! Kanda, come look!" Lavi whispered excitedly. The other exorcist moved to sit next to Lavi on the bed, looking at what he was gesturing at.

"That bird attacked me this morning… It must have decided to make its nest in your bed." Kanda stated.

"That's so awesome! Do you know what this is?" the samurai shook his head, so he explained. "It's a turtle dove… It's symbolic for eternal love and stuff like that… I wonder where its mate is. Birds this mature usually have mates."

"Perhaps they both lived here during the spring and the other left it for the winter…" Kanda suggested.

"That'd be sad… It's said that without each other's company, they'll die."

"They're just birds. Why would a lack of companionship make them die?"

"Because they get so attached to their mates, at least turtle doves do. They only ever have one mate in their entire life cycle, kinda like humans are supposed to." Lavi chuckled. "But when their mate dies, or they get separated, they get really sad and stop eating so they eventually starve themselves to death. Can you imagine? Being so in love with someone that you'd rather die than live without them? It's one of those tragically romantic types of things…"

As he trailed off, the two looked up to glance at each other simultaneously, but neither could bring themselves to look away. Kanda could hear his heart beating, and could have sworn that the innkeeper in the next building could hear it as well.

"Lavi…"

"Yes?"

Kanda took a deep breath, preparing to tell the redhead about every thought, every feeling, and every internal battle he'd fought over him.

"I—"

"Good morning, Master Exorcists!" Stephen yawned, rising from his pile of cushions. He smiled brightly; completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving from both Exorcists.

After grabbing a quick breakfast from the innkeeper's wife, the three began their search of the town. Stephen and Lavi did most of the talking when they questioned the villagers since Kanda was far too intimidating to do any good. They only had to ask a few people before they found out the location of their target: a watchmaker's shop.

"Odd place for an enchanted tree…" Kanda muttered as they walked across the town square. The shop was in a less populated area of town, through an alley between the toyshop and the drug store. As they passed the two store entrances, both Exorcists drew their Innocence, preparing for the worst.

It was hardly surprising when they came across a small crowd of villagers acting strange in front of the shop. Amidst the throng of people was a girl about Kanda's age who was attempting to appease the crowd.

"I am sorry, but Father does not wish for anyone to enter the shop today… He's closed until after Christmas. So please, leave him be." She pleaded with them, blue eyes watering slightly as the crowd moved closer to her.

"No, girl. We'll see him now! You shall not stop usss." A woman hissed angrily, grabbing the girl violently by the arm. She shrieked, tossing her red hair as she tried to get away, but she was only grabbed by more people. One of the men in the back of the group laughed maniacally and began shifting.

"Time to get involved. Innocence Invocation!" Lavi said, running towards the group as his hammer expanded.

"Innocence Invocation!" Kanda shouted, watching his blade change as the Innocence began to activate. "Finder! You protect the girl. We'll get rid of the akuma."

Stephen nodded before rushing into the crowd, dodging the grabbing hands of angry akuma as he headed for the girl. She had been roughly thrown to the ground in the chaos, and was curled up against the door, sobbing slightly.

"Don't worry, Miss. We'll protect you." Stephen smiled at her, offering his hand to her. "My name is Stephen. Those two are Exorcists, and they're going to defeat those creatures that attacked you. So don't be scared."

"I-I'm not scared… not for myself… It's my father I'm worried for. He's all alone in the shop, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him…"

"Get inside!" Kanda and Lavi shouted together, parrying the akumas attacks as they moved closer to their Finder and the girl.

"Finder, secure the perimeter. Keep the girl safe at all costs, as well as the Innocence. We'll handle the battle." Kanda instructed as he leaped at an akuma that was attempting to get near the two non-Exorcists.

"But, Master Kanda—"

"Go!"

Stephen didn't look happy about it, but he took the girl by the hand and hauled her to her feet, pulling her inside as he did so.

"I'm sorry for being rough, Miss—"

"Luna." She interrupted. "It's Luna. Not 'Miss'. Luna."

"Luna. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled. "Now let's secure the perimeter… No doubt the akuma are going to want to get in here any way they can."

"How can I help?"

"Just… stay close. It'll make my job easier if I know where you are."

"I can do that." She nodded.

"Also… could you tell me about your tree? We've heard some strange rumors about it…"

"Oh, those? Yes, well, our tree is rather unique… There's a star that we put on the top, to represent the star that led the wise men to Jesus in the Christmas story. It's been doing something strange this year, though… It glows with this strange white light, and the ornaments and decorations move around a lot and seem to dance whenever I'm around the tree. But, when I'm not around, it's normal… It's odd, isn't it?"

"Hm… it sounds like you might be the accommodator for it…"

"What does that mean?"

"It's something Lavi or Kanda will have to decide and then explain to you." He replied, shrugging apologetically. "I wish I could tell you, but it's not my place."

"I know how that is." Luna laughed. "I always wish I could explain things to customers, but I'm not the one they pay to fix their watches— My father is."

"I'll bet you're still very knowledgeable about them though, aren't you?" he asked. She nodded, then ducked her head in embarrassment. "Is this the only entrance to the building?"

"Yes, there are only two rooms in the shop…There is another two rooms upstairs, but there are no windows."

"Excellent."

Once the main entrance had been secured, they moved to the other room, which held the tree. It was covered in many different colored lights and ornaments, which immediately began moving when they entered the room. Small shards of light that resembled snowflakes drifted slowly from the glowing star, coating the tree in a glowing white substance.

"Wow… That's incredible."

"Yeah, it is." An old man agreed from behind a table covered in various pieces of clockwork. "I'm guessing you guys are exorcists, right?"

"I personally am not, but my companions outside are." He replied. "My name is Stephen. I'm a Finder, employed by the church to aid the Exorcists in any way I can."

"And how are you doing that right now?"

"By protecting the Innocence as well as your daughter."

The man grunted. "Sounds good enough for me."

Meanwhile, Kanda and Lavi were having few problems getting rid of the akuma who were swarming the storefront. In just a matter of minutes, they had gotten rid of them all and were pounding on the door of the shop. Lavi had sustained a few injuries, while Kanda's injuries had of course, healed themselves. Because of this, the taller exorcist was holding Lavi by the waist, supporting him as they stood outside.

"Master Lavi!" Stephen exclaimed, lowering the barrier so they could get into the house. He quickly put it back in place as the pair crossed the threshold, making sure no enemies could get into the house.

"I'm fine." Lavi smiled weakly.

"Bullshit." Kanda cut him off. "You probably broke the entire left side of your ribcage with that stunt."

"What stunt, Master Kanda?"

"Tried to take on three akuma at once by attacking them from above. I didn't count on them blocking the attack and using me as a human soccer ball." The redhead tried to laugh, but ended up having a coughing fit.

"Take it easy, stupid." Kanda growled. "I'm going to take him upstairs to tend to his injuries. Finder, you secure the Innocence and contact Komui about getting us on the next train back to Headquarters."

"Yes, sir." The Finder nodded.

Without another word, Kanda turned to the staircase and began helping Lavi up the steps.

"The Exorcist… he will be alright, won't he?" Luna asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he will. Exorcists are tough, made to endure worse than a few fractured ribs."

Kanda, however, was having a difficult time believing Lavi's insistence that he was alright. He was seated next to the redhead, who was lying on one of the beds in the room above the workshop downstairs.

"Seriously, Yu. I'll be fine… You should go protect the Innocence—"

"I'm not leaving you." Kanda shook his head.

"Why not?" When he got no answer, he pressed harder. "Kanda… Yu… Why won't you leave me?"

"…Shut up and rest."

"Not until you answer my question."

"…I didn't leave your side when you collapsed two weeks ago, did I?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

"Why didn't you?" Lavi continued pressing.

"God, are you dense?" Kanda exclaimed, rising from his seat. "Why would I, Yu Kanda, choose to not leave your side for three days? Why would I continue insisting that I won't leave you? Why would I take a fucking akuma's bullet for you?"

"Yu, I—"

Lavi was cut off by the feeling of lips pressing firmly against his own.

((A/N: Two more chapters after this, then expect a New Year's Oneshot type thing about the 27-30 of December 3 Thanks for sticking around for so long! ~Sly))


	24. Chapter 24

December ?

The four, including Luna, were on the train the next morning. Luna and Stephen were outside the compartment, discussing her possible future as an Exorcist, while Lavi and Kanda were arranged on one of the seats inside. Kanda was leaning against the window, watching the snowy countryside pass idly by, with Lavi's head resting in his lap. The redhead was still injured from the day before, but he was able to walk on his own after only a single evening of rest. The watchmaker had allowed the three boys to stay in their house for the evening, a welcome change from the very chilly shed they'd slept in the previous night. The weather took a turn for the worse that evening with a nasty snowstorm, making the trio glad for shelter indoors.

"That was some storm last night, huh, Yu?"

"You should be resting."

"I am resting."

"Che. Whatever."

Lavi rose from his lying position, albeit slowly. Kanda began to protest, but Lavi cut him off with a brief kiss.

"Hush. I need to get something." He began rummaging through his satchel until he produced a small black box that was tied with a deep blue ribbon. "Um, I don't know what today is, 'cause for all I know, it might be after Christmas, but I got this for you. So… Merry Christmas and all that."

Kanda slowly accepted the box, reaching down to untie the bow as Lavi sat down beside him. Once the top was off, a gleaming silver pocket-watch with an ornate cross on the cover similar to the emblem of the Black Order was revealed. The samurai blinked in surprise, lifting it out of its casing gently. It was attached to a silver chain, which was rather lightweight. The face of the clock itself was a rich ivory with two circles of Roman numerals, one within the other, around the outside.

"It tells time and dates." Lavi explained. "That way, you'll always know when it is."

"Lavi… Thank you." Kanda smiled gently, pulling the other into his lap. "I left your present back at the Order…"

"You didn't have to get me any—"

"Shut up." Kanda rolled his eyes before kissing Lavi gently, yet still forcefully, getting his point across.

"…mkay." The future Bookman grinned broadly before kissing Kanda again.

The train pulled into the station nearest Headquarters well after sunset. The four of them were incredibly sore and hungry by the time they arrived at Headquarters, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the other members of the Black Order.

"Welcome home!" Lenalee greeted them with a smile and a hug for each of them. "Jerry's preparing some food in the dining hall, since I'm certain you would like something to eat." She shifted her attention to the girl. "And you must be Luna. We'll take you to see Hevlaska after Christmas… Even odd creatures such as she deserve some time off."

"T-thank you, ma'am." She bowed slightly.

"No, no, no." the Chinese girl cut her off. "I am not a ma'am. We're a family here, so you'll call me Lenalee."

"R-right. Thank you, Lenalee."

"Much better."

"Wait… you mean we didn't miss Christmas?" Lavi asked excitedly.

"Of course not. It's only Christmas Eve."

"Awesome! Did you hear that, Yu? We made it home for Christmas!"

"Che. Whatever."

The slightly softer tone of his voice did not go unnoticed by Lenalee, but she remained silent, opting to discuss it at a later time. She quickly ushered them to the cafeteria, where the other Exorcists were waiting. The tables were covered with various dishes, and Jerry was standing at the door with a tray of hot cocoa and cider for everyone.

"Welcome home, dears !"

((A/N: Okay, so I know this was shorter than the others, and I can't promise that tomorrows will be any longer, but I hope you liked it anyway! Remember, reviews are love, and the best Christmas present of all for authors! Merry Christmas!))


	25. Chapter 25

((A/N: Okay, I am so sorry that this is late. As I mentioned before, I'm not at home, so I'm having to work with the less-than-awesome internet our campground provides us with. Then, to make matters worse, a snowstorm hit the East Coast, preventing me from being able to get home on time because of how awful the roads are, and it killed what little juice the modem for the campground had left. Then, to make matters worse, when I finally got an uber weak connection, FFNet wouldn't let me log in. Thanks, guys. _ But, finally, here's the last chapter of this mini-novel of a fic! Enjoy!))

December 25

When Lavi awoke in the infirmary the next morning, he was less than pleased. The journal Yu had given him the night before had fallen on the floor along with the fountain pen that accompanied it, and he was attached to some odd machines. The only thing that prevented him from throwing a fit was the feeling of a hand gripping his own, and the sight of a mass of black hair strewn about his bed.

"Kanda…" he nudged the head gently.

"Che…" was the samurai's intelligent reply.

"What are you doing here, Yu?"

"… I told you I wasn't going to leave you, didn't I?"

"But you hate the infirmary."

"Whatever. Go back to sleep. Nurse won't be in to check on you for another few hours."

"She doesn't need to check on me. I'm fine—"

"Three shattered ribs, a broken arm, and four broken fingers." Yu recited. "Does that sound like 'fine' to you?"

"…you've got a point."

"Damned straight I do."

"But still… this is no way to spend Christmas… I wanna be with everyone else!"

"Lavi—"

"Nu-uh. Whether or not you help me is irrelevant. I'm breaking out of here, Yu, and that's final."

Which was how, fifteen minutes later, Kanda and Lavi were sneaking through the hallways with the dark-haired Exorcist acting as their scout.

"Alright, it's clear." Kanda waved to the other, who quickly moved to join him in front of the doors to the dining hall. They entered the room and, closing the doors behind them, breathed a sigh of relief.

"We made it." Lavi smiled.

"Che. Of course we did." Kanda rolled his eyes, but the hint of a smile was visible on his lips. Taking Lavi's hand in his own, he walked to the counter where Jerry was waiting with a smile. Their hands did not unlink throughout both of their orders, making the flamboyant chef clap in happiness.

"Oh, I am just so happy for you two !" he cooed. "Merry Christmas !"

"Shut—" Kanda began, but Lavi squeezed his hand and interrupted.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Jerry!" the redhead smiled as he tugged Kanda to the back of the room, where Lenalee, Allen, Miranda, Krory and Marie were eating together.

"Merry Christmas, Kanda, Lavi!" Lenalee greeted them as they set their trays down. She gave Lavi a knowing look, to which he merely responded to with a grin.

"Merry Christmas!" "Che."

"Oh." Miranda pointed to the space above the pair's heads, making everyone else at the table to look and begin laughing.

"Mistletoe." Kanda stated in disbelief. "Seriously? I definitely don't remember putting that there when we were decorating."

"I made some adjustments while you were away." Lenalee giggled. "It's not Christmas without mistletoe!"

"How cliché…" the samurai sighed.

"Well, BaKanda, it _is _tradition…" Allen snickered in glee. "You of all people should know the importance of honoring tradition."

"Shut up, Beansprout." Kanda retorted before dragging Lavi in for a passionate kiss, causing a silence to fall over the entire room. As they pulled away from each other, Lenalee began clapping, while Allen frowned sullenly.

"Come on, Allen. Pay up." Lenalee smirked.

"Alright…" he sighed dramatically as he handed her some money. "I still can't believe you were right."

"And I can't believe you were betting on my love life." Lavi stuck his tongue out. "Besides, she's earned this one… She's known about our feelings since long before we did."

"I know… why do you think she had me invite you and Kanda to breakfast that morning?" Allen smiled. "I just didn't think she was right and wanted to prove her wrong."

"Good luck with that." Lenalee retorted before pecking Allen on the cheek. "Let's not argue anymore… Especially not on Christmas."

"Alright, Lenalee." He nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Some Christmas, huh, Yu?" Lavi asked, leaning his head on his love's shoulder.

"I'll say so." He smirked. "But it's quite possibly the best I've had."

"Oh? Only possibly?" Lavi frowned before kissing him briefly.

"… No. Definitely the best Christmas ever."

"Heh. I thought so." He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Yu."

"Merry Christmas, Lavi."

And they all lived happily ever after…

That is, until New Years Eve rolled around.

FIN

((A/N: Holy crap. What did the scouter say about the word count? … "IT'S OVER 9,000!" I was finally able to use that meme in one of my fics! Thank you all for sticking around… I know it's been a long one. It's been up a little over 10 days, and it's already amassed twice the hits as my other stories, which have been around since June or so… So, because of its popularity, I'm going to be publishing a New Year's one shot in this same universe, and probably a Valentine's Day fic too. Once again, thank you all for your support and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas! ))


End file.
